Total Drama Wrestling
by grimreaper107
Summary: Chris Creates a new wrestling promotion but instead of being in charge thank god he is also a wrestler a evil one two. ( I SUCK AT SUMMARIES)
1. Chapter 1

Grimreaper107

Not saying

Columbia, Maryland 21045

Don't have one

Slycooper445

About [503] words

Total Drama Wrestling By Grimreaper107"The Manipulator" Alejandro (Heel) Finishers: Handsome, lasso from El Paso

"The Evil Twin" Amy (Heel) Finishers: Better than you, Original

"Spray Tan" Anne Maria (Heel) Finisher: Spray Blast

"The silent Genius" B (Face) Finishers: B Splash, Silent Crab

Beardo (Mix) Finisher: Beardness

"The Wannabe" Beth (Mix) Finisher: Beth ton

"Superstar" Blaineley (Heel) Finisher: Blainerefic

"The Soldier" Brick (Face) Finishers: Aides, Interrogation Lock, Brick Wall

"The Surfer" Bridgette (Face) Finishers: Wipe Out, Jaws

"The Bubble-Boy" Cameron (Face) Finisher: Don't pop my bubble

"The Wild-Card" Cody (Face) Finisher: Frog Splash

"The C.I.T" Courtney (Heel) Finishers: listen to me, P.D.A

"The Fame-Hog" Dakota (Face) Finisher: Fame Slam

"The Average Guy" Dave (Mix) Finisher: Diving Elbow Drop

"The Zen" Dawn (Face) Finishers: Aura Change, You Need Yoga

"The Big-Softie" DJ (Face) Finishers: D Devastation J Jumping Big Boot

"The Delinquent" Duncan (Face) Finishers: Skull Carving, Juvenile Detention

"The Princess" Ella (Face) Finisher: Ellasault

"The Rage-a-holic" Eva (Heel) Finishers: Evaslam, Evabuster

"Homeschool" Ezekiel (Mix) Finishers: Feral Lock, YO DAWG!

"The Partier" Geoff (Face) Finishers: Spin the Bottle, Rope Lock

"The Goth" Gwen (Face) Finishers: Blackout, No Escape from the Abyss

"The Nerd" Harold (Face) Finishers: Mad Skillz, Harold Lock

"The #%! $" Heather (Heel) Finishers: #%! $ kick, Corner Enziguri

"The Insane" Izzy (Face) Finishers: Crazyconranna, Izzy Star Press

"The Outback Girl" Jasmine (Face) Finishers: Outback slam, Kangaroo Claw

"The Jockette" Jo (Heel) Finishers: Jo Press, Military Press

"The Looks" Justin (Heel) Finishers: Hotness, Your ugly

Katie (Face) Finishers: OMG1, YAY ME!

"The Wizard" Leonard (Face) Finishers: Aveda Kedarva, Magic

"The Drama Queen" Leshawna (Face) Finishers: Shake it, Booty

"The best Athlete" Lightning (Heel) Finishers: Lightning Strike, SHA-THUNDER

"The beauty" Lindsay (Face) Finishers: wow, are you Tyler

"The Ruler" Max (Heel) Finisher: Mastermind

"Multiple" Mike (Face) Finishers: Persona Slam, Power cutter

"The Know-it-all" Noah (Mix) Finisher: shut up

"The Warrior" Owen (face) Finishers: Owen splash, Ultimate clothesline

"The Farmer" Rodney (Mix) Finishers: dirt, the farm

Sadie (Mix) Finishers: OMG! , YAY ME!

"The Gamer" Sam (Face) Finishers: Game Over, Game Cheats

"The Good Twin" Sammy (Face) Finishers: it's Sammy, Runaway

"The Evil" Scarlett (Heel) Finishers: Evil, Hate you

"The Twisted" Scott (Heel) Finishers: Dirt, Fang

"The Stalker" Sierra (Mix) Finisher: Cody

"The Lier" Staci (Heel) Finisher: chatterbox

"The Survivor" Shawn (Face) Finisher: Apocalypse

"The Olympian" Sky (Face) Finisher: Sky's the limit

Sugar (Heel) Finishers: Sugar, yay

"The Chris Wannabe" Topher (Mix) Finishers: Handsome, Chris

"Elvis" Trent (Mix) Finishers: Guitar Hero, Nine

"The Jock" Tyler (Face) Finisher: Ow

"The Powerhouse" Zoey (Face) Finishers: Sorry, Pushover

"The Demented" Chris Mclean (Heel) Finishers; Drama, Ratings slam

"The Powerful" Chef (Heel) Finishers: Chokeslam, the Hatchet

I do not own Total Drama or Any wrestlers I might have in this story this just for fun and I noticed that there weren't that many here this my first story so go easy please.


	2. Opening Segment

Welcome everyone to Wednesday night TDW! Folks you all know you I am the great Vincent Kennedy McMahon. I am only here to introduce the GM of this show I don't own this show. Know without further delay the new GM of TDW (break the walls down plays) CHRIS JERICHO! Crowd cheers as he walks down to the ring Jericho style. He enters with a microphone "Hello TDW fans" He says "it's an honor to be here running the show, now I have a few announcements" "First our commentators so you have some witty comments from guys, so without further ado our first commentator CM Punk" (Cult of personality plays) Punk walks slapping some hands. "Now our second commentator is Canada's own Edge" (You think you know me plays) Crowd roars with excitement as their hometown hero comes to be side by side with Punk on the catwalk. Now our final commentator is Bad News… Wade Barret. Crowd cheers as the English men with bad news arrives and all the commentators walk to the announce table.

Now for more news we will be having tournaments to crown our new champions that will conclude at TDW Ontario Brawl which will of course be right here in Toronto, Ontario Canada or TOC for short. Our first tournament is for the TDW championship it is a tournament with 16 competitors they are Alejandro, Brick, Cody, Dave, DJ, Beardo, Duncan, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Justin, Leonard, Lightning, Max, Owen, and Shawn the other tournament is for the TDW Women's title with 8 competitors who are Anne Maria, Beth, Blaineley, Bridgette, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, Ella, Eva, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Leshawna, Lindsay. Those are all the announcements for tonight here is the match card.

 **Match card**

 **Anne Maria vs. Beth**

 **Blaineley vs. Bridgette**

 **Courtney vs. Dakota**

 **Dawn vs Ella**

 **Alejandro vs. Brick**

 **Cody vs. Dave**

 **DJ vs. Beardo**

 **Duncan vs. Ezekiel**


	3. First 2 matches

**First Two Matches**

Hello ladies and gentlemen welcome back to Wednesday night TDW we're in Toronto, Ontario Canada. I'm CM Punk alongside Edge and Bad News Barret. We're for our first match Anne Maria vs Beth in the first round of the TDW women's title so without any delay here is our first match. Maria comes out to (I'm an amazing) with the crowd boing her she enters the ring telling them to shut up. Beth comes out to a generic Wannabe song with mixed reaction because well she's not liked by many. "Well any way let's start this match" Punk says "Yeah look at that Beth comes running and gets knocked down by a clothesline. Beth gets back up only to be hit with the Spray Blast ( a full nelson bomb "Bubba Bomb") She pins Beth "1…2…3! It's all over with a fast victory Anne Maria moves up in the tournament" Barret states. "Alright that was fast now let's move on to our second match.

"Our second match is Blaineley vs. Bridgette" Punk says. Blaineley comes out to Blainerefic introducing first fighting from wherever the hell she lives weighing as much as cow "superstar" Blaineley. Bridgette comes out to Surfs up she enters the ring and Blaineley slaps her Bridgette hits the Wipe Out (a springboard neck breaker) "Wow! Nice move" Edge complements" "Aw look at this has the match one and now she is putting this beautiful women in an Abdominal Stretch" Barret complains. "I believe she calls that Jaws as taps out immediately" your winner "The Surfer" Bridgette. "Congratulations to her as she moves up in the tournament" Punk commentates "Well she doesn't deserve it because she put that women threw more pain than was necessary" BNB complains. "O shut up will ye Miss Blainerefic is a total $#! %" Punk retorts "take that back!" Barret yells "No!" Punk yells back "Both of you shut up! Okay" Edge Yells they both went quiet


	4. Courtney vs Dakota amd Surprise

**Courtney vs. Dakota**

"Alright were back folks with our third match after those quickies" Edge says "Yep and that match is Courtney vs. Dakota to see who moves up in the tournament" Punk says "After that bloody display by Bridgette I hope this match will be fair" BNB says "Oh shut up and watch the match" Dakota comes out to BubbleGum Pop (Actually song I think) Enters the ring with selfie stick like Tyler Breeze except to cheers not boos. Courtney comes out to her own song C.I.T with Duncan who walks to the commentators and joins them. "Hello Duncan what brings you here" Punk ask "Well I'm here to… _pulls out_ _a contract_ cheer on my girlfriend as she kicks someone's ass" Duncan says reading from the contract. "Is that a contract?" Edge ask "Yeah I had to sigh it when started dating" Duncan replies "Wow I feel bad for you but onto the match" Barret says with sincere sympathy. Courtney and Dakota have a back and forth fight but the Courtney hits Dakota with a dropkick. She yells "hit her with a chair" in which Duncan yells "No!" and they start yelling back and forth. While they are yelling Dakota gets up rebounds of the ropes and hits with a clothesline. She then signals for the fame-slam (single leg Alabama slama) 1…2… Court kicks out. While Dakota yells at the ref Courtney tries to hit the Listen to me (Brain buster) but Dakota flips off and they run at each other and hit a cross body on each other. While they are trying to get up Duncan runs over and cheers Courtney on due to his Contract, but while he is doing that Gwen walks up and kisses him all while Courtney looks over in horror and then Dakota rolls her up 1…2…3…"Dakota wins and moves on in the tourney" Punk says. The others are speechless you no punk can't stop talking.

 **How did you guys like it the commentators won't be written much except for their quips and how do like how I tell the match**


	5. Dawn vs Ella and surprise

**Dawn vs. Ella**

Commentators left for a while because they said the match will be boring. Dawn comes out to "Zen"

And walks down to the ring high fiving fans as they cheer for her. Ella comes out to "whole new World"

As the crowd cheer her on especially the men. They shake hands and lock up with dawn snoring a

Dropkick and then Ella dropping a baseball slide. They then hit back to back punches on each other

With them clotheslining them each other and both went down. Ref starts counting and Ella gets up

And stomps dawn around then springboards and hits a cross body she then climbs to the top rope and

Signals for the Ellasault she the jumps backwards but Dawn moves and Ella hits the mat with a thud

Dawn gets up and kicks Ella out the ring and tries to go out but the ref stops her in her tracks.

While the ref is distracted Zoey comes out and hits Ella with a steel chair and Ella is busted open

The Zoey throws her back in the ring dawn picks Ella up and hits her with the Aura Change (Springboard

Stunner) and then puts her in the "You Need Yoga" Emma Lock and Ella is Screaming in pain but doesn't

Tap out and dawn applies more pressure causing Ella to scream louder eventually the ref starts to hold

Her up. 1… the hand falls down 2… the hand falls down 3 the bell rings as her hand falls to the ground

Again as she is out cold from loss of blood and dawn moves up.

 **Sorry if this was boring this was more of a filler.**


End file.
